driv3rfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryan.
Hi Ryan. -- we are excited to have DRIV3R Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 21:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page protection Just letting you know, it is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. -PanSola 21:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that is true, but I'm just a little conserned with all these "New Gwenson" vandals coming to people's wikis through userpages on rationalwiki.com (you probably haven't heard of that). --'Ryan Taylor' 00:01, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed I am unfamiliar with it, and after a brief inspection (please correct me if I make any mistakes) that seems to be a very different wiki with a very distinct community. So I don't see how a large scale vandalism on that wiki's Main Page has any bearing on the decision to protect the main page of this wiki. And with the arguments described in w:Help:Main Page, I fear the protection here actually does more harm than good. -PanSola 01:13, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, it may, I will unprotect it for now, we'll see how it goes. --'Ryan Taylor' 01:21, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Pictures of the cars stolen... Hi, i'm Rinspeed from IGCD (Internet Games Car Database) and a member said to me that your wiki had stolen our pictures for all the cars of Driv3r (see: www.igcd.net ). It takes a lot of work for our members to do them so it's not correct to stole them. Please do something.